A Dandelion On The Way
by lucybrad33
Summary: Life after the rebelion couldn't get better for Katniss. She is getting closer to her mom. Her and Gale are friends again. And Katniss and Peeta are closer than ever. Katniss didn't think life could get better, until she found out news that would change her life forever. Follow Katniss through discovering her first pregnancy. Disclaimer... I do not own Hunger Games... Unfortunately


**Authors note: Hey this is my first story on Fanfiction. Hope you like it, I need to know how it is. If you can please review, I need to know if you guys like it... Thanks. **

I wake at the all too familiar feeling of nausea. I quickly untangle myself from Peeta's hold around my waist, and bolt to the bathroom. Peeta, waking at the slightest movement is there in a matter of seconds, holding back my hair and rubbing my back. I quickly wipe my face and brush my teeth, desperately trying to rid my mouth of the retched taste of upchucked cheese buns, personally I liked them better the first time I tasted them.

This has been going on for two weeks now. I could tell Peeta was beginning to get suspicious.

"Katniss what's going on?" Peeta asked.

I could tell he wasn't going to let this go this time. He had been asking me the same question all week after I relived my stomach of its contents every morning. Mostly he had been letting it go but he had that little gleam in his eye that he got when he was about to get stubborn.

"Nothing's going on, Peeta." This has been my reply for this question every time. I couldn't tell him yet, I didn't even know if it was true or not but I had all the symptoms.

"Katniss I know something's up. People don't throw up for two weeks strait if everything's fine." He countered.

There was no way for me to hide it from him. I had to stop acting like a child about this. "I'll tell you later I just need to do something real quick." I replied. I ran to the pharmacy. District 12 had changed a lot since the war. We were now the leading medical center of Panem. I was in and out in a matter of minutes, managing to get my hands on the most accurate pregnancy test available along the way.

I hurry home and quickly bolt to the bathroom. After four positive tests I have to learn to accept the truth… I'm pregnant! Peeta started knocking on the door to the bathroom ten minutes ago, but I still haven't answered.

"Katniss so help me, if you don't open this door right now, I will bust through this door" Peeta yelled angrily through the door.

He was quiet for a few minutes so I figured he had given up. I was waiting for him to leave so I could come out, I couldn't let him see me so upset. He would know something was wrong right away. He had wanted kids for so long and I knew he'd be thrilled. That wasn't what I was worried about. I just wanted to tell him in a special way.

I opened the door quickly so I could run quickly to the bedroom. Peeta must have not given up because as soon as I opened the door he flew past me into the bathroom slamming into the bathtub. He was serious about breaking down the door.

I burst into hysterics as I turned to see him sitting in an unnatural position in the tub. Luckily the laughter hid my worried face well enough that he didn't notice. "Peeta are you ok?" I ask, not sounding very worried because I was still laughing so hard.

"I think so; it doesn't hurt to bad now. I'm sure it will in the morning though." He replied while climbing out of the tub careful not to hurt himself any more. "Katniss are you ok? You've been in here for half an hour."

"Yup, I'm fine just didn't feel too good. I didn't want you to have to deal with me being sick again." I reply.

"Katniss you're my wife, it's in our vows to love each other in sickness and in health." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to envelop me in his arms. I took this chance to let a look of worry cross my face while he couldn't see.

"I know and I'm happy that you are keeping up with those." I say, quickly pulling on a normal look before he could notice.

"Now I'm keeping up with my end but you're not." He said.

"How am I not keeping up with my end?" I asked, upset that he was saying this, and daring him to continue.

"What happened to no secrets?" he said, baiting me to tell him what I was keeping to myself.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell him. "Ok Peeta, I do have a secret. I was planning on telling you in a little specular way. But you want to know so badly." I say, I take a little breath I had to be strong, not a kid about this. "Peeta, I'm pr-pregnant." I say.

I wait for a reaction. When it finally sinks in he picks me up by the waist and twirls me around. He puts me down and gives me a deep, meaningful kiss.

"Sorry I kept it from you." I say "I just didn't know and I didn't want to let you down."

"You could never let me down." He says keeping his big blue loving eyes locked on mine. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I reply burying my face in his shoulder.

**Authors note: Like I said, hope you like it. Please review. I need reviews now than ever because this is only my first story. I need to know what you think.. still getting adjusted to peoples taste on here. Let me know if I should continue or if I should give up on this story. Thanks!**


End file.
